Thunder Storm Within
by XNX ChiChi XNX
Summary: Vegeta and Goku find themselves stranded in the middle of an intense storm. Vegeta loses all self control... --VegeGoku--


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am not making any money off this story. All rights reserved.

Warning: I haven't written a single scrap of fan fiction in years. So, don't be too surprised if this ends up being the worst piece of trash you've laid eyes on. 3 I did this all on spur of the moment intentions.

_**Thunder Storm Within**_

It all started with a single drop that fell from the heavens above. Just one, small, single drop - which neither of them took note of. The calm scenery around them began to transform - bright, clear, blue skies being overwhelmed with dark gray clouds and the calm winds beginning to pick up; causing the tree tops to rock and sway. Still, they did not notice.

A punch to a cheek, a kick to a rib. Shoved to the ground and tripped to the floor. They tumbled, they slid and they spun but neither of them stopped. It was only when a startling crash of lightning illuminated the dark skies that the younger paused and made the mistake to glance upward, allowing himself open for the incoming, leather torn and blood stained, fist that collided with his jaw mercilessly.

He cried out and fell to the ground after plummeting from the sky, planting his palm in the softening mud beneath and supporting himself up with one hand while the other tried to soothe his now throbbing face. The usually fair, stainless, flesh of the assaulted area began to bruise - a blend of violent purples and blues replacing the once milky tone.

Dark hues lifted from the grass, reflecting the being before them in their wake. Another crack of lightning sparked the power inside the Prince, who took on an electric form himself. Golden was his new aura, hair color and energy. His narrowed eyes an amazing teal, sparkling with excitement to compliment the wicked smear of a smirk over his deeply shadowed face.

The auric glow splashed over Goku's features, revealing his pensive stare from under the shadow of his bangs. Vegeta lulled his head to the right of him, raising a brow with the corners of his lips, "Look at you, beaten and bruised; sitting in the mud like the dirt you are."

They had been battling for over seventeen hours now, longer than they usually did when they practiced. Vegeta was on some kind of adrenaline rush, it seemed, for he wanted nothing less than to continue pummeling the other Saiyajin into the Earth for the remaining seven hours which remained.

On the other side of things, Goku wasn't enjoying himself nearly as much as his partner. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and as everybody knew about the Earth-raised Saiyajin, he hated and simply couldn't fight on an empty stomach. The scents and thoughts around and within him always drew him back to the pit of his empty stomach, which he was now hugging. "Come on," he began, his tenor voice soaked in whine, "Can't we just stop for today? I'm gonna die!"

The lightning flickered once again, several dozen electric jolts dancing over their heads and highlighting the grassy plain for a couple of seconds. Vegeta stepped closer to his rival - the toe of his boot digging slightly into the dirt. He lowered himself to kneel on one knee, propping his elbow on the standing leg and leaning forward - looming with a hard glare, "If you complain one more time, I will make **sure** you are dead by the end of our battle."

As if to expose Goku's inner desires after being rejected, the heavy clouds finally released their tears, down pouring harshly on the two Saiyajins. They both sat there, allowing the water to drench them and their clothes. Vegeta still wore his glare, waiting, as a bead of rain trailed down his apparent forehead and took a seat at the tip of his nose. It sat there, jiggling over and off the edge - as if it were nervous to fall. Soon enough, however, another, larger, drop followed that same path and engulfed the smaller within it before taking the leap to the muddy ground.

Goku didn't need to speak. The abnormally loud growl from his midsection did for him. It sounded even more threatening than the thunder that boomed after it, making the Royal sweat drop. Vegeta rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance, "Kakarot,"

A pair of large eyes stared up at the Prince, pleading. It seemed as though the older male had a hint of concern on his face for a second - but that was only a second. Quickly, he scowled and rose to his feet, growling. Goku tilted his head back, looking up at his friend and watching curiously as he reached into the waist of his spandex. Like Goku kept the senzu beans in his sash, Vegeta kept capsules here.

He pulled out the case and flicked back the lid, revealing an assortment of different numbered and sized capsules. Goku grinned, although snapped the look of 'feed me' on his face when Vegeta averted his eyes to him. He didn't want to chance changing Vegeta's mind because the Prince saw him smile…he knew the Ouji never liked to see him happy.

The next moment, after choosing the proper one, he closed the case and tossed the capsule well off into the distance. A boom echoed, smoke erupted and after it cleared, a large capsule house was revealed. Shelter from the rain, a place to sleep and enough food to keep Goku and him content for a year. It was their home for the night.

"Alright, get in there and have your dinner." Vegeta ordered gruffly, grasping the case in his hand as he started to walk to the door. He pressed his bare index finger glove had been torn during battle against a lit up button which opened the door after a few beeps and clicks.

Taking a moment to stand before the doorway, still being showered by the heavy rain - which was beginning to weigh his flame-shaped hair down, Vegeta waited for the hungry one to approach. He arched a blonde brow in question when the other did not come over and turned his head over his shoulder. He could hear Goku grunting from where he sat on the grass - and he appeared to be struggling to get up. "Augh, you've got to be kidding me…"

The Prince walked back out into the stormy weather, catching a strong wind blow by. He stood over Goku's shoulder and frowned, folding his arms and watching him a moment longer. The man was clearly unable to stand up - he tried, but would hiss and fall back onto his rump with every attempt. "What the Hell is the problem?" he barked, his hunger beginning to nag at his own bowels.

"Vegeta--my knee. I think it's broken. I can't move it." Goku explained, gripping his hands around the middle of his left leg, where the knee was located. Vegeta's expression twisted as he listened to another painful hiss from his partner before evading his attention elsewhere as if he wasn't interested.

"So what? You've had injuries before, Moron. Just take one of those beans and stop wasting my time."

Suddenly, the Super Saiyajin looked to his feet, a torn up sack sitting in front of them. Slowly, he trailed his gaze back to Goku. "…you lost the beans?"

Goku frowned, offended, "No. You blew them up when you hit me with ki blast earlier. Remember?"

The Prince thought back to earlier on that day, when he had indeed attacked Goku and succeeded in obliterating the healing beans. With a heavy sigh, he brought his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. What a stupid move.

"Vegeta," Goku groaned.

The Ouji returned to present time and refocused on Goku, finding the younger reaching up to him. Taken a back, he made a face and stepped away, "What are you doing?"

Goku's wet hair covered his eyes more than usual, making it hard for him to see the Prince, so he brushed his bangs away and reached again, "Come on, I need your help. Please?"

"Ehhhrr…" Clenching his sharp teeth, the golden haired male balled up his hands into fists at his sides, right eye twitching faintly. He despised awkward moments. And this was far more than just awkward.

On the plus side, nobody was there to witness the Prince as he took hold of the younger male's arm and tugged him up, let him lean against his muscular shoulder and walked him to the front door of the house. But he was. He was there to witness it all…and it would surely haunt him for a good while.

Relieved to be out of the rain, Goku dropped down onto the couch and sighed, "Thanks, Vegeta!"

"Tch." The older responded, tossing his torn gloves off and walking into the kitchen. While preparing himself and the Baka some dinner, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Images of the other's warm and soaked body against his just moments prior flashed on and off in his head. He had let his teal hues linger and caught a glance of the other male's water coated chest. He growled quietly at the memory, pushing it aside and stalking out of the kitchen, "What do you wan--"

Vegeta stopped in mid stride, eyes wider than normal at the sight of his rival pulling his pants off and dropping them on the ground - leaving him only in a pair of light blue boxers. Goku, noticing the Royal on entrance, lifted his head and cracked a smile, "Sorry. Just trying to warm up."

Vegeta eyed Goku suspiciously. Goku sweat dropped. With the pants removed, the Ouji could now see the wound that the other was having so much trouble with. A painful pallet of lacerations and bruises were about the knee. It was swollen as well, obviously broken.

He was so absorbed in this, that Vegeta didn't notice when Goku pulled his gi top and shirt over his head - now _only_ garbed in his underwear. The youth leaned back against the comfortable cushions that the couch provided and smiled, combing his hair back and out of his eyes, "What were you gonna ask? Vegeta, I'm so hungry…"

"As if I could forget." The Super Saiyajin snapped, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Alright, clearly you're unable to walk. So I'll make you your blasted dinner. But don't you dare take this the wrong way."

"The wrong way…?" Goku asked, canting his head to the side. But the Ouji had already left back into the kitchen.

* * *

**_This is the edited version of a longer story of which I cannot post on this website. To read the rest, go to AdultFanfiction  
_**


End file.
